


Your Name is a Powerful Seal

by JJPants



Series: Merged Worlds [1]
Category: Cinema Bizarre (Band), Green Day
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, Flashbacks, Guns, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Illness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, PTSD, Shooting, Suspense, Violence, comedy?, romance!, spiritual fuckery, supernatural fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJPants/pseuds/JJPants
Summary: Yu Phoenix wished for this year to be the one where he got a boyfriend. Strify wanted to get the lead paper at the school play. Kiro was aiming to get his GPA up to get into a good school. Shin just needed to make new friends and stop being the new guy. Romeo wanted freedom to be himself. It all goes down the drain when a diabolist comes to town and unleashes –literal- Hell onto them. It’s up to the group of teens to put a stop into this while keeping their grades up and their parents free of suspicion, despite the cult stuff, the sketchy historic complots, the bullying, the school pressure, the annoying crying baby and the risk of death. No pressure.





	Your Name is a Powerful Seal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been FOREVER since I last wrote fan fiction about this band, I just suddenly had the URGE. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

This year was going to be different, Yu assured himself as he grabbed his keys and backpack. He was going to be proactive, organized, and maybe get a date for once. This was his school year and he refused to let it go wrong. “Junior year,” he thought, giving himself the deepest of inhalations before opening the door out of his house, “here comes Yu Phoenix”.   
Strify skipped song after song after song on his phone while his parents talked. Now and then he’d remove an earbud to catch on, but it usually had something to do with one of their cases, so he’d pop it back on and put Britney to rescue him. Once he caught the familiar road going to his school, he slumped slightly. He missed theatre camp already. This year, he decided as he smiled and skipped to a Les Miserables song, he was going to be the protagonist of the school play.  
He couldn’t help himself. He opened his backpack and checked yet again the books he had inside. God, they looked so pristine, so perfect, so ready to be opened and be read from and have people learn from them and Kiro…Kiro sighed and closed the backpack, leaning back. He thought he was a pretty brave guy himself (you have to be when your height isn’t exactly the tallest) but school was the one thing that brought dread upon himself. He had to work hard this year. The following two years would be decisive for his final grade and chances at college, and he couldn’t fuck this up.  
Shin waved at his mom and then straightened up while she drove away, turning to the new school. The front yard was littered with people around his age or younger. The butterflies on his stomach could be either from the nervousness or the excitement. Even if they changed homes regularly, Shin still felt a thrill whenever he stepped into a new school. And his parents had promised they’d stay here until he graduated. This was his chance, he decided as he walked towards the entrance, this was his chance to make friends that he could actually hang out with.   
At 7 am sharp, the classroom doors closed all around the building.  
“Alright my lovely children,” Mr. Armstrong began, going to sit on top of the desk, “You guys are A group, junior year, right?” a pause where he looked at the teenagers, as if expecting something. The group was silent, “Sweet. Nobody got the wrong class. Ok, for those who don’t know me, because I’m seeing some new faces-” a knock on the door made the teacher turn to look, then get down and open the door. A teen with black hair and a gray hoodie entered, head down as if wanting to go unnoticed, “Yer late, Hannes. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous.” Mr. Armstrong closed the door and walked back to sit atop the desk as he had previously, allowing Yu time to find a seat in the back and sit down, “As I was saying, for those who don’t know me I’m Billie Joe Armstrong, I’m your World History and Geography teacher, not to mention also your homeroom teacher.”   
Mr. Armstrong got off the desk and began to write on the board. Shin silently pulled out his notebook and began to write down what the teacher wrote, same as Strify. “You guys will have to work on a portfolio all trimester along with a project. So the percentages will look something…like…this.” By the time Mr. Armstrong had finished, the board read:

Quizes: 10%  
Homework: 20%  
Portfolio: 20%  
Midterm: 10%  
Project: 20%  
Final: 20%

Kiro finished writing down on his agenda and rested his face on his hand. Seemed like the rumors of Mr. Armstrong being a tough teacher to pass with were fake, this seemed like an actually decent evaluations table. Mr. Armstrong went on to describe what he planned regarding the portfolio, then jumped straight to class.  
Not like Yu had really heard. His gaze had landed on the mix of blond and black that was Strify and it seemed to not want to leave. God, Strify looked so good with that hair. And he still moved so gracefully, what teen moved as gently as he did? And those eyes…  
Several kilometers far from the high school, where buildings thinned and nature began to sprout and gain strength until the outskirts of the town were filled with forest, in the depth of the east, was an abandoned cottage. The vines and animals had made it their home a long time ago, the paint chipped, the dampness soaked in, the sun leaked through holes in the roof, and silence governed the habitat. A raccoon walked across what was once the living room, but its weight made a plank give in. The critter chirped with fright and scattered to safety, the plank fell down the empty void underneath the house, and landed atop the clay box with sigils all over its lid. A crack formed in the surface, and something within it stirred ever so slightly. Then, the silence reigned again.


End file.
